James' Greatest Mistake
by SparxFlame
Summary: Nix is the daughter of a pureblood family, and James hates her. One day, though, he takes it too far, and has to face the consequences. Please see note inside. Needs 'rennovation'.
1. Uh Oh

**Please Read This!!!: Okay, I know this isn't the best fic. I know it has about ten tonnes worth of errors. However, it was my first ever fanfiction, and considering that, I would rather not delete it. I do intend to come back to it at some point when I don't have any other Fanfiction projects going on and try and improve it, but don't hold your breath. I just wanted to say this so that anyone reading this does not think I am blind to the flaws in my writing. Please do not flame me. I would really appreciate it if you could read this and take the time to review though, even so.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling. I own Harry Potter. And the world is made of purple cheese that likes sing 'We Will Rock You'.  
(If you're too thick to understand sarcasm, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!)

A/N Please not, this story takes place in Nix's, Scorpius' and Albus' 6th year (James' 7th)

**1. Uh Oh**

Nymara walked slowly towards the main doors, eyes downcast, books clutched to her chest. If she had been looking up, she might have noticed James waiting nearby, an evil gleam in his eye, and Albus, squirming uncomfortably next to him. But she wasn't looking up, and she didn't see them. She continued walking.

James followed her out of the entrance hall; his eyes alight with the excitement of the hunt. He paced behind her, waiting until she was in the centre of a small circle of onlookers before tapping her on the shoulder and calling, "Wotcher, Nimnim!"

She spun around, books tumbling from her arms, long, black hair whipping across her face. "Hey Nimnim, what ya doing?" he said again, knowing 'Nimnim' would annoy her. She hated her name, Nymara, and had asked everyone to call her Nix. Most people had complied with the request… apart from James, of course.

Nix, meanwhile, was having a rather painful internal struggle. Part of her, the sensible half, was trying to stop the fight-or-flight instinct that had been awakened when James crept up on her. She could already feel wing forming under her robes, her legs tensing, ready to spring at him, should she choose fight. Her other, sillier side (which at this point seemed very appealing) wanted to go along with the transformation, and see his face when he realised what he had taken on. _But_, her more sensible side seemed to say, _that would mean showing the rest of the people here as well, and then the whole school would know in a matter of minutes_. At this, her silly side shut up. It had nothing more to say in its defence, apparently. So, with a sigh of regret, she halted the change and settled back to human.

James was happily oblivious to all of this, though. "Hello-o! Anyone home? Earth to Nimnim?" James waved his hand in front of Nix's face. Nix shook herself slightly, looked up at him, blinked, then bent down to pick up her books. _Ignoring me, hmm?_ thought James. He circled her until he was behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, still bent as she fumbled for her books. He felt her stiffen under his grip.

"I learnt a new spell in class today, Nimnim." Nix squirmed under James' grip, and he tightened his hold. "It was called _Legilimens_. Would you like a demonstration?" Nix froze once more, then tore herself out from under his hands. She stood there, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. "No thanks," Nix's voice shook. "I think I'll pass on that one."

"But I think you'd _so _enjoy a demonstration, wouldn't she, Al?" James, looking for his brother, did not notice the look of panic that had now entered Nix's eyes. "Leave me out of this!" growled Albus, shifting uncomfortably. Being more observant than his brother, he had seen Nix's fear, and wanted to try and stop James before something _really _bad happened (as it so often did when James was directly involved). The problem was, he had no idea _how_. He had thought, when he was younger, that he was stupid, not to be able to stand up to James. When he had told his Uncle Ron about this, though, Ron had said that he was often at a loss with what to do with James. Ron had also said the best idea was probably to stay out of James' way. However, this time, hiding was not an option.

"Uh, James?" he muttered. James completely ignored him, as per usual. "James, I really think you should stop this." Still no answer.

Before Albus could think of a different tact, Nix ran for it. Before she had got three steps, however, she was suddenly jerked backwards by invisible ropes. _Ah, the beauty of jinxes_ thought James. He walked up to the struggling Nix, and placed one hand on the side of her head, over her temple. With the other hand, he pointed his wand into the sky and yelled "_Legilimensa_!"

The watchers were silent instantly. Pictures had appeared in mid-air, as if projected onto an invisible screen. The images swirled like mist, showing what must be Nix's memories.

The scenes flashed by, showing image after image: people fighting, screaming, crying, curses flying everywhere, people… changing. Even a few pictures of James himself. All this flickered over the crowd of silent watchers. Then, abruptly as it had started, it stopped. The memories dissolved, shredded by the wind.

At that moment, James realised he had made a _really_ big mistake.

A/N So, what do you think so far? Please, you see that purple button down there in the corner? Its verry pretty! Why don't you press it, and type something? It would make both me and the button very happy! I don't mind critisizm, but please amke it constructive, tell me **_why_** you dont like it. I am new to this (this is my first Fic... well my first time writing anything outside of school, actually), so please bear in mind I'm not too used to this.


	2. Big, big, BIG Trouble

Disclaimer: One day, I will own Harry Potter, and pigs will fly. On that day, I shall dance around in blissful harmony with all the creatures of the world, at one with Mother Nature. Until that day, I shall continue to write fanfiction, being most certainly definate in my own identity, and NOT being J.K. Rowling.

**2. Big, big, BIG trouble**

"Nimnim, er… Nix?" Nix did not reply. She was staring straight ahead. James thought he saw something stir in her usually blue eyes, which were now a flinty grey. _Back away slowly _he though. He stood around 3 feet away, eyeing her suspiciously, and waiting. Waiting for what, he did not know.

Nix was oblivious to all of this. She stood there with one thought running through her head:

_Kill The Boy._

She had no idea where it had come from, but she wasn't about to argue. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to hurt James Potter, to make him feel a tiny bit of the humiliation he had subjected her to. Again, she felt wings forming, and this time, she did not fight the change, but glorified in it. She felt the beautiful power it gave her, the power to hurt and destroy, a power she was at last able to use. The magic sung through her veins, and she turned to James Potter, her eyes shining with hate.

James watched with a horrified kind of fascination as Nix began to… change. Her eyes became a brilliant yellow, her teeth sharpening into fangs. Nails became claws and wings burst from beneath her robes. The only thing running through James' mind, though, was: _I've bitten of __**way **__more than I can chew_.

Albus watched as Nix transformed and realised something was wrong. Really, really wrong. Not _I've forgotten my bus pass _wrong, more like _my house has just burnt down and there are prehistoric monsters stomping on the ashes_ wrong. "James?" said Al, for the second time that day. "James?" called Albus again, putting his book down. "James, I really think you should m…" but he never finished the word 'move'. Nix had launched herself at James, fury etched on every inch of her face. She hit him square in the chest, bowling him over onto his back. Nix ended up squatting on his stomach, eyes glowing, fangs inches from James' throat.

A/N: look, I know its really short, ok! but, I will update tommorow, and the next chapter will be really long. Promise. If I am lying, you have my permission to kill me. If you can even find where I live! Mwa ha ha!!

P.S OK, I'll say this simply. PUSH BUTTON ME HAPPY UPDATE!!


	3. Smart, Potter, Really Smart

Disclaimer: I am Harry Potter. _(Sar·casm - a mode of satirical wit depending for its effect on bitter, caustic, and often ironic language that is usually directed against an individual.)_

_A/N_: As promised, the next chapter for my fanfic! Updated in good time, too. One word of forewarning: my internet has been playing up. So please dont rip my head off if I 'Forget' to update, OK? Special thanks to Striga-kun and Moromru for reviewing, your comments were really encouraging (see! if you review you get special mention!). Enjoy!

**3.Really smart, Potter**

Scorpius Malfoy had been heading down the front steps when he saw the last wisps of memory dissipating in the sky. He had also seen James and Nix facing each other amidst the circle of onlookers. Scorpius was not stupid, no matter what _some _Gryffindors said. He knew how to put two and two together. And the sum he was currently doing had an answer that looked a lot like trouble. Scorpius began to run.

He had barely taken three steps, though, before Nix launched herself at James. _Run faster _thought Scorpius furiously, but he was already running flat out. Scorpius had never been very good at running. His father had once told him that Malfoy's never ran. Scorpius was now wishing that he had invested more of hi time in running, and less in listening to his father's advice.

Scorpius broke through the circle of onlookers, and found himself standing next to a terrified-looking Albus. Panting, Scorpius turned to Albus. "Shouldn't someone call the Headmistress?"

"Oh, yeah!" Albus beckoned over a trembling first-year. "Go get Professor McGonagall. The password to her office is 'Dumbledor's Army'." The girl gave a jerky nod, than scampered off, glad to be gone.

Scorpius knelt down a few feet from Nix, afraid to go closer. He regretted that he was saving James, who had given Scorpius hardly any more reason to like him than he'd given Nix. But, on the other hand, he didn't want his best friend expelled for murdering Harry Potter's eldest child. On this occasion, decided Scorpius, the pros of getting Nix off James outweighed the cons.

"Nix. Ni-ix!" The words drifted into Nix's adrenaline-filled brain. _That voice… where's it from? _A picture swam to the forefront of her mind: A boy, blond-haired like his father, with silver eyes. A name came too, trailing behind the picture.

_Scorpius_

Slowly, the adrenalin began to wear off. She began to come to her senses.

_Scorpius, Hogwarts_

She turned her head, and there was the boy, smiling at her, silver eyes worried. "Nix… Nix?"

_Scorpius, Hogwarts, James_

She looked down, and there he was, his face inches from hers. He looked terrified, but her still-confused brain couldn't work out why.

_Scorpius, Hogwarts, James, Crowd_

_Crowd. Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. _

She raised her head, looking around. A crowd of silent watchers looked back.

_Oh Dear._

_RUN!!_

She threw herself into the air, wings unfurling mid-jump, pushing her hard and fast towards the forest. Towards a very large oak in particular.

Scorpius stood up and brushed the mud off his knees, from where he had been kneeling next to Nix. "Smart, really smart, Potter!" he spat. To both Albus' and James' surprise, Scorpius' eyes were glittering with what looked like tears. Neither of them had ever seen the 'superior' Malfoy _cry_ before. "Instead of just ruining someone's day, you decided to ruin their life instead. Congratulations." And with that, he ran off towards the forest.

A/N Albus Dumbeldor wanted more love in the world. Well, there would be alot of love in the world, if you would just press the purple button. I don't care if you have'nt got an account. JUST PRESS IT!! In memory of Albus Dumbeldor.


	4. Eloquent Expressions

_Disclaimer: In the beginig, J.K.R created Harry Potter. Not me, J.K.R._

_A/N Chapter 4, here we come! This chapter doesn't have anything exciting in it, but the next one will! More at the bottom..._

**Eloquent Expressions **

Albus stared after him, indecisive. At that moment, though, the castle doors flew open, revealing the Headmistress striding towards the small knot of people surrounding James. Mind made up, he ran towards the forest, after Scorpius. He did not want to be questioned, not right then, anyway.

"Scorpius! Scorpius, wait!" Albus stumbled through the leaves, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Scorpius turned and waited patiently. As soon as Albus caught up, he carried on walking. "What are you doing here?" The question caught Albus by surprise. "Umm… Looking for Nix, like you, I guess." Then, feeling that he had best be truthful (in case Scorpius knew legilimensy. This was highly unlikely, but Albus had learnt never to put anything past Scorpius. A boy who would kiss the Headmistress for a bet was not a boy to be trusted.), added "Plus, there are all these teachers swarming around James. I don't really want to be interrogated at the moment." Scorpius nodded, and they continued walking.

After about 15 minutes of what seemed to Albus to be pointless walking, it occurred to him to ask where they were going. "There's this big oak by the back edge of the lake, where it touches the forest." Said Scorpius, "If Nix is anywhere, she's going to be there. I _do _know where I'm going, you know." The last sentence came out as a sneer. Albus opened his mouth to retaliate, thought better of it, and closed his mouth before, as James had once so eloquently put it, 'people start thinking you're a loon'. James always had been good with words.

Nix wriggled, feeling the rough bark scrape her wings, dislodging a few feathers. They spiralled to the ground, the only sign of movement in the deadpan, silent forest. She ignored them. They were the least of her worries now. Even so, she looked around, instinctively scanning for any sign of movement, anyone who might have seen her. Then she snorted, and returned to her previous position. There was no point being secretive any more. Not now, thanks to James.

James Potter… fury welled up in her as she thought about him. She dug her fingernails into her palm, to stop herself punching something (she'd tried that before, and broken all the bones in her middle finger). "Ouch!" Nix quickly loosened her fingers, remembering she no longer had nails, but claws. Four brilliantly scarlet drops of blood appeared on her palms. _Note to self: No more digging claws into palms_. A small noise made her look up sharply. Opening her wings, she jumped off the branch and glided silently over to where the noise was coming from.

"This is it," muttered Scorpius, stopping abruptly and causing Albus to crash into him. Albus stood up, straightened his glasses in a dignified manner, and then stepped in front of Scorpius. "I don't seeARGH!" Albus stumbled back into Scorpius, arms flailing as he tried (and failed miserably) to keep his balance. Both boys crumpled into a tangled heap on the leaf-strewn floor.

That was _not_ funny, Nix!" grumbled Albus.

"Yes it was. The look on your face when you saw me was absolutely priceless!" Nix's whole body was shaking with suppressed laughter, the memory of the past two hours forgotten. Unfortunately, Scorpius chose that moment to get up. He had a leaf stuck to the end of his nose, and was going cross-eyed trying to see it. Nix took one look at him, and doubled up laughing.

_A/N The next chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for! You will finally find out exactly what Nix is. But... (of course there's a but. you didn't think I was that nice, did you?) I've not been getting as many reviews as I had hoped for. So, before the next chapter comes up, I need to have recieved five reviews. Anonymous or signed, I don't care. Five isn't much to ask for, is it?_


	5. Only If You Say 'Please'

Disclaimer: J.K.R can tell you who owns HArry Potter. Go bother her instead of me.

A/N I was still one review away from 13, the number I wanted, but I couldn't resist postin. I'm a softie. Awwww.

**5. Only If you Say 'Please'**

After Nix had calmed down, and Scorpius had finally got the leaf off his nose, Albus voiced the question he and Scorpius had to ask Nix. "Please come back to the castle with us, Nix." Immediately her expression became neutral, her face a blank mask. "And get thrown into Azkaban, the moment an Auror sees me? I don't think so!"

"We'll stand up for you! Me and Scorp will tell them what happened. I know James; he's my brother. As soon as some Auror questions him, he'll give in and tell the truth." Scorpius looked at Albus oddly.

"Did I give you permission to use my nickname?" he inquired politely, his tone mildly inquisitive. Albus decided to ignore him. Scorpius could be a scarily good actor (when it suited him), and Al could never be quite sure whether he was faking or not.

"Trouble is, Al, I don't think they'd care." Nix broke Albus' train of thought. "The ministry are having a big clamp down on people like me. They're using us as scapegoats, a bit like werewolves, really. They're telling everyone that we're dangerous, a threat to the public." Nix sighed and sat down on a pile of leaves. "I wonder why!" muttered Scorpius snidely. Nix looked like she wanted to slap him. "You've just proven my point!" he continued. "You have anger management issues!" Albus closed his eyes. _Three… Two…One…_ "WAAAH!" When Albus opened his eyes, Scorpius was dangling by one leg, his head level with the bottom-most tree branches – which was still rather high. "But, but, you didn't have a wand!" stuttered Scorpius.

"So?" said Nix coolly, examining her claws to hide the grin on her face.

"But it's impossible to do magic without a wand!"

"No, its not…" said Albus slowly. "Little kids do wandless magic, before they get a wand, or before they know they've got magic." Nix nodded. "Well done! Someone give the boy a cookie. Little kids experience 'raw magic' when they're young. Once they get a wand, their magic settles down into a set form – a pattern almost – of spells. Only a few, like me, never change. We're called Prætorials. We use magic through our body, rather than with a wand. We can still influence stuff outside our body, its just harder work. Our magic uses up our energy, rather than a store of magical power, so the spells we can cast are limited. That's why I'm awful at classes that require a wand. I can still use a wand, its just really, really hard work." Albus looked confused. "Then why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"To learn about subjects that you don't need a wand for, like Potions and Herbology. Also…" Nix looked down at her feet, shuffling uncomfortably. "My mum and dad don't know about the whole Prætorial thing." She mumbled very fast.

"WHAT!" yelled Scorpius. "You haven't told your parents? They're going to be _so_ mad when they find out!"

"Yup." Muttered Nix, and with a flick of her finger, he thudded to the ground in a heap.

"Nix, please come up to the castle with us." Begged Albus.

"No. I've told you already, I'm not going to Azkaban!"

"But they'll find you eventually." Said Scorpius reasonably. " Do you think you can fight off a team of fully trained Aurors?" Nix thought for a moment. "No." She said eventually.

"THEN COME UP TO THE CASTLE WITH US!" Scorpius practically screamed. "Ok," sighed Nix, getting up gracefully from the leaf pile, "but only because you asked so nicely. Next time, I'll only come if you say 'please'."

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!! Same rule applies as last tim, I would like another 5 reviews (i.e. 17 reviews total) before next post. Byebye!


	6. Funfunfun

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by the fun cheese factory. Go sue them.**

A/N Sorry, I know I haven't updated in about a million years. So, Here is the rest of the story! Enjoy.

**6. Funfunfun**

"I just realised," said Albus a while later as they traipsed back up to the castle, "my dad'll be here!"

"Why?" asked Nix.

"Well, I'm James' brother, aren't I? And the school will have summoned the parents of everyone involved, i.e. you and James."

"Funfunfun." Groaned Nix into her hands, "Just what I always wanted, for my parents to embarrass me in front of the whole school."

"What does your dad do, anyway?" asked Scorpius.

"He's head of the Auror office." said Albus proudly.

"Head of the Auror office!" yelped Nix, as if she had been stung. "Harry Potter is head of the Auror office! Are you saying that your dad is Harry Potter?!"

"Yep."

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"T he Harry Potter who defeated You-Know-Who?"

"_YES_!"

"And James is his son too?"

"I just said that!"

"So," said Nix, her voice deadly quiet, "I-have-just-attacked-the-son-of-the-most-famous-wizard-in-the-history-of-the-world-and-no-one-bothered-to-tell-me?!" her voice had risen steadily until the last few words had become an almost unintelligible shriek. Scorpius was silently amazed that anyone could speak for that long without taking a breath. "Umm… I thought you knew." muttered Albus.

"Knew! KNEW!" screeched Nix.

"Er, obviously you didn't…" said Albus hesitantly, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

_That was the wrong thing to say thought_ Albus dolefully as he bobbed along behind Nix and Scorpius, suspended by one leg. "Will you please let me down now?" moaned Albus, the blood rushing to his head. Nix completely ignored him, as she had the previous seventeen times he had asked. Scorpius, having been in Al's predicament just minutes previously, finally took pity on him. "Let him down, Nix. We'll be at the castle in a minute, and it's not exactly going to help your case if Al is bobbing upside-down."

"Oy! Who gave you permission to use my nickname?" yelled Albus indignantly. "Who gave you permission to use mine?" retorted Scorpius coolly. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to help you, doofus!" Albus did not reply, but muttered darkly under his breath. "Sorry Al, didn't quite catch that!" said Nix cheerfully, and let him down with a splat. Scorpius started to snigger, but upon seeing Albus get up with murder in his eyes, quickly tried to start a conversation.

**A/N Review!**


	7. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I own Nix, the Hierofaxes, and some dirty socks. Absolutely everything else belongs to JKR.**

**7. Family Ties**

"So, who're you family, anyway?" asked Scorpius hurriedly, dashing out of Albus' reach. "Hierofax." muttered Nix, not laughing anymore.

"Ouch!" Scorpius winced in sympathy. "I can see why you didn't tell your parents about your… what you can do."

"What?" asked Albus stupidly.

"The Hierofax's are a prominent pure-blood family," explained Scorpius, as one might talk to a particularly dense two-year-old. "Thing is, as with all pure-blood families (_Including your own, Malfoy?_ Albus wondered) they're rather prejudiced against muggles, mud-bloods and Prætorials. They're also famous for their bad temper."

"As well as their bad humour." added Nix "My cousin hid a spider in their bed once, and they locked him in the cellar for a week. Poor kid."

"Wow." said Albus, after a long pause, "And I thought my great aunt and uncle were harsh. They used to shut my dad in the cupboard when he did any magic. They were muggles, very anti-magic." He explained, in answer to Nix's quizzical glance. "Ha! The famous Harry Potter in a cupboard, that's something I'd like to see… er, I mean, that's sad!" Scorpius corrected himself hastily, then hid himself behind Nix in case Albus decided to curse him

"Dad!" Albus ran towards his parents, obviously delighted. "Mum, dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy and Nix Hierofax."

"A Malfoy, hmm?" said Harry, smiling. Scorpius looked slightly embarrassed. After all, his dad had not got on very well with the wizard standing in front of him. "But where's this Nix, though?" he asked.

"Err, Nix!" called Al. He spotted her standing near the edge of the forest. He looked at her questioningly, and she shook her head. She still did not want to come within hexing distance of an Auror. Then James swaggered up behind his parents, smirking. Albus saw a flash of anger in Nix's eyes, and knew what she was about to do.

James yelled as Nix came swooping down from the sky. She landed elegantly next to Scorpius, face cold and impassive. "Mr Potter. I don't believe we've met." She made no attempt to shake Harry's outstretched hand. "So you're the girl who supposedly attacked my son."

"Yes. I attacked your son."

"So you admit it?" Harry sounded incredulous.

"I attacked your son. After he used an illegal spell on me." Said Nix, flicking some stray hair out of her face. _I love it when she does that_ thought Scorpius dreamily. Then: _where the heck did that come from?!_

"IS THIS TRUE?!" roared Harry. Albus had never seen his father truly angry before. It was terrifying. He was just glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that fury. "Erm, well…I might have used Legilimens…" Harry looked as if he was about to say something, but Ginny placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." she murmured. To James, she merely said, "This isn't over."

**A/N Review! Review!**


	8. Breaking Family Ties

**Disclaimer: In Series 12 A, I own Harry Potter. Not here though. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, read Chrestomanci.**

**8. Breaking Family Ties**

Back up at the castle, in a small antechamber, Harry was telling Headmistress McGonagall what had happened. Albus still found it weird that she had been his fathers Transfiguration teacher. "Hadn't you better, you know, change back? I mean, wont the wings just antagonize your parents?" he asked.

"Yup. That was the general reason for keeping it a secret!" said Nix brightly, smiling blandly. Albus winced. "Besides, its easier to doge curses with these." She fanned her wings out, the end feathers quivering slightly. One coal-black feather, rimmed in silver, fluttered to the floor. _She's so beautiful_ thought Scorpius. Yet again, he wondered where these strange thoughts were coming from. _Maybe you like her_, suggested a snide voice in his head. He ignored it, but couldn't help feeling that there might be a ring of truth to the suggestion. Before he could think any more, voices echoed up the corridor leading to the hall.

"I've alreadah said, I can' tell yer! Professor Mgon'gall jus' said, take 'em up to the castle, no ques'ions asked!" Hagrid's voice preceded its owner, booming up the empty passage. "But what exactly has our daughter been up to?" Mrs Hierofax had an annoying, nasal voice. "Yes. Must know what trouble our Nymara's in. Wuf!" Mr Hierofax's voice was low and growly, punctuated by frequent 'Wuf's!' as he blew his overly large moustache out of his mouthy.

"Nymara!" Mrs Hierofax shrieked, a sound that put Albus' teeth on edge. "What have you done now?"

"Oh, er… hi mum." Nix looked rather scared, and, oddly, almost hypnotized. Scorpius poked her hard in the back, in an effort to bring her to her senses. Blinking hard, Nix seemed to come round. With an evil grin, she snapped her wings open. "Ooh! Save me!" cried Mrs Hierofax, doing a very good impression of fainting. However, she was on her feet again almost instantly. "Filth! Scum! Bane of my ancestors! Blood traitor! I disown you! You may no longer call yourself a Hierofax!"

"Thank goodness for that." sighed Nix happily, "Congrats, mum, my life's dream has come true!"

"Cruci-" screeched Mrs Hierofax, but before she could complete the spell, she keeled over, inanimate. The adults, who had just emerged from the antechamber with a rather forlorn-looking James, saw the motionless Hierofax, and the panting Nix, and put two and two together. "Nice spell-work!" said Harry grinning.

"Thanks. I can still do spells, it just takes more… effort." panted Nix.

Mr Hierofax picked up his stunned wife and marched towards the door, muttering words such as, "Dishonour… shame… family name ruined…sueing…"

"Well, that went worse than I though." said Nix brightly.

**A/N Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Killer Death Stares

**Disclaimer: Fake Cheese will someday rule the WORLD!! MWA HA HA!**

**9. Killer Death Stares**

**Next morning, at breakfast…**

"Hi Nix, Al." Scorpius sat down next to Nix at the Gryffindor table.

"Wow. You're brave." said Albus, noting all the death-stares that Scorpius was getting up and down the table. "Oh, that." Scorpius looked unimpressed. "I was getting worse from the Slytherins for helping and befriending two Gryffindors. I swear, some Slytherins spend an hour a day practising their death-stares in the mirror." At that moment, a small, red envelope that had been lying in front of Nix, exploded. The voice of Mrs Hierofax shrieked about family dishonour across the great hall, magnified to a hundred times its usual volume. A few of the more sensitive first-years burst into tears. When it was finished, the whole hall was silent. "I love you too, mum!" called Nix into the silence. As chatter resumed, Scorpius reached across Albus and grabbed the coffee pot. "Hey! Coffee! We don't have this at the Slytherin table!" He poured himself a cup, and drank the steaming liquid as quickly as possible. His eyes widened, and Albus groaned. He really needed a hyper Scorpius. Today had just got a whole lot worse.

**A/N Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Authoresses Note

**The Final Word**

So! Tis finally done! I hope you all like it. I work hard on this, and its my first fanfic, so YAY!

Big thank you to... (Deep breath)... Striga-Kun, CSI3Lyra, FallingForTheGypsyBoy, loveiscomplicated, taylor, Please!...  
And Finally Mormoru, who was my first ever reviewer!

o0O0o

Thanks a billion to everyone for actually seeing my story through to the end. It means a lot to me

- The Insane SparxFlame


End file.
